


As Long as You'd Love Me So

by FanFreak611



Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [3]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Cold, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Juliet is just really annoyed at Ewan, Marriage Proposal, Post-Movie: Psych: The Movie (2017), Snow, slight innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: Juliet Spencer-O’Hara is feeling exactly two emotions- cold and unbridled anger. Both of them are because of Ewan. But thankfully Shawn is always there to put a smile on her face.Written for Day 3 of the 12 Days of Psychmas challenge.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: 12 Days of Psychmas 2020





	As Long as You'd Love Me So

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 lets go!! This is prob my favorite one that I've written thus far because who doesn't love married shules? Absolutely inspired by Julie (tinseltrixie on Tumblr)'s fic "On the Run". Go give it a read, it's very good!
> 
> _Prompt: Snow/Cold_

Juliet Spencer-O’Hara is feeling exactly two emotions- cold and unbridled anger. The first one was due to the fact she was a Florida turned California girl in the middle of Norway during wintertime. The second one was because it was her stupid brother- the same brother who had almost murdered someone and then disappeared for six years- who had interrupted her honeymoon plans to drag them out here. 

Every single part of her just wants to grab Shawn and lock them both in their hotel room, refusing to come out until they properly celebrate their marriage. But if she does, Ewan would find some way to use Gus and Selene for his plans instead of her. And while she doesn’t know Selene too well, their newest group member is still a civilian and if anything happened to Gus, she’d never be able to forgive herself. 

So she stays with the group, even when the wind whips at them, cold biting at her skin and pulling wisps of hair from her braid. They’re wandering around a very quiet, very snowy park and she wishes Ewan would just tell them the plan before throwing them into potentially dangerous situations. Though their unwelcome circumstances don’t stop her from linking her hand with Shawn’s, thumb rubbing against his ring finger. Their hands are gloveless and his finger is bare- they haven’t gotten him a ring yet, were saving it for a fun honeymoon activity but running from nameless men who want to kill you kind of puts a damper on those plans. 

Kind of.

She slips her other hand into her coat pocket and smiles as it brushes against cool, round metal. She’d picked up the ring at a Norwegian jewelry store when shopping for food. It’s not much, just a silver band but by jove, this honeymoon isn’t going to be a _total_ disaster. 

Ewan gestures for them to follow him and she rolls her eyes. She’s never liked being bossed around by her older brother, especially now. He seems to pick up on her resistance because his shoulders drop and he gives her an exasperated look.

“Fine. We can stop for a short break.” He gestures around them. “Don’t wander off too far, you don’t know who you can trust out here.”

“Like you.” She grumbles under her breath. If Ewan hears, he doesn’t say anything. 

Tugging on Shawn’s hand she leads him to a snowy overlook, a massive forest sprawling out below. It’s a bit further from the group than Ewan would like them to be but spiting him is one of the few things that makes her happy as of late. The other thing is right next to her.

“So…” Shawn drags out the word as he rounds to stand in front of her, taking her other hand in his. “I’m sorry our honeymoon sucks. Are you okay?”

She gives a little shrug, not meeting his eyes. “Yeah… well as okay as someone who’s long lost betraying brother comes in and ruins her time with her new husband can be.”

He breathes sharply out his nose and her eyes dart to his face, an eyebrow automatically raising. “You’re super cute when you’re irritated.”

A smile breaks across her face as she revels in the fact that he can make her annoyance fade away just like that. “Please, I’m always super cute.”

“Yeah you are,” He smirks, hands beginning to run up and down her arms. 

And then it hits her. Just how incredibly in love with this man she is. His charming smile, his compassion, his jokes, his amazing mind. She loves each and every part of him, even the less than great ones.

The ring weighs heavily in her pocket. She had wanted to give it to him when they were alone in their hotel room but the scenery looks like something out of a movie and he’s just so adorable with his fuzzy earmuffs and too light coat and Ewan be darned, they might as well make some memories while they’re here.

So she drops her hands and gets down on one knee. The snow soaks into her pants and she slips a little but Shawn’s eyes have gone wide and she knows she has to do this. Slipping her hand into her pocket, she pulls out the ring, holding it between her thumb and two fingers. 

“Jules…” He breathes and her heart skips a beat.

“Shawn.” She starts and hates how her voice wavers a little. She’s never been good with expressing how she feels, preferring to show through actions rather than words. “I love you. A whole lot. I don’t tell you that nearly enough so let me start out with that. I still can hardly believe that I get to be married to you.” Joy bubbles in her chest and she smiles. “Sometimes I wake up and I just watch you sleep all while thinking ‘this is my husband’ and as dorky- and... slightly creepy- as that sounds, it’s the truth.” He laughs and she finds herself joining him.

“Jules-” He says again, laughter still in his voice but she shakes her head.

“Please let me get through this first.” He nods and she takes a deep breath. “I know this honeymoon isn’t what we planned but let's be honest, when have we ever done anything conventionally before?”

“True.”

“I don’t need a romantic honeymoon to be happy. And while spas and warm weather and a significant lack of fearing for our lives would be really, really-” She raises her eyebrows. “ _Really_ nice, in reality, the only thing I need to have a good honeymoon is _you_.”

A grin has taken over his entire face at this point and a few stray tears escape his eyes. 

“I love you Shawn Spencer, more than I could ever say.” She holds the ring out to him, love and adoration shining in her eyes, and realizes that her own cheeks are damp. “Will you marry me?” A beat. “Again?”

“Jules… of course, I’ll marry you.” His voice is light, almost breathless as he holds out his hand, letting her slip the ring on his finger. He then wraps his hands around hers, pulling her to her feet. “I’ll marry you every single day for the rest of our lives.”

She grins and vaults into his arms, knocking them off balance. They land in the snow with a dull thud, laughter ringing out. His hands land on her hips as she straddles him, her arms falling on either side of his head. He brings one hand up to brush her braid back over her shoulder and then her lips are on his, his surprised laughter vibrating through her. His left-hand rests on her cheek, a small strip of cool metal against her skin and she grins into the kiss. The snow is still wet, the wind still whipping but her heart is full, he’s warm and she’s very much in love with him.


End file.
